ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokushiki
Rokushiki (六式, Six Styles) is a special, superhuman martial arts style. The strength of a Rokushiki user is measured by Doriki. The higher the level, the stronger each technique's potency becomes. Most of the users have their own variation of each technique, to increase their versatility and originality. Also, certain users tend to be more specialized in one technique. Kami-e The Kami-e (紙絵, Paper Drawing) makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Geppo The Geppo (月歩, Moon Step) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. While the technique itself affords several advantages in both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppo. Rankyaku The Rankyaku (嵐脚, Storm Leg) is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. Shigan The Shigan (指銃, Finger Gun) is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on a rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. Soru The Soru (剃, Shave) allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Tekkai The Tekkai (鉄塊, Iron Mass or Iron Body) hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move. Tekkai can also be used to enhance the users attacks by the increased density one gets from using Tekkai, similar to Busoshoku Haki. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces and enhance attacks with his/her use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to other than solid attacks remain pretty much the same, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks. Rokuogan The Rokuōgan (六王銃, Six King Gun) is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, which seems to have the same power as an Kamehameha, and causing massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations. Trivia Category:One Piece Category:Powers and Abilities